


Kubo and the Wrath from the Stars

by dobokdude



Category: Kubo and the Two Strings (2016)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Best Friends, Fantasy, Other, Past Character Death, Past Child Abuse, Suspense
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 00:14:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8689138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dobokdude/pseuds/dobokdude
Summary: Kubo went through a lot on his last journey. There were things he learned that he never knew and challenges he never thought he had to face. But now new enemies rear there ugly heads including those from beyond this Earth, and Kubo must rely on new friends, new powers, and his memories to protect those closest to him and to vanquish evil once again...





	1. Chapter 1

Kubo and the Wrath from the Stars

 

Hey guys so this will be my first Kubo fanfiction. I REALLY loved the movie and I feel sad it didn’t make as much money as it should’ve, but hopefully if you guys spread the word it will do well on dvd. And I also encourage fellow fans to make more fanart, fanfiction, even crossovers so that Kubo’s story can live on through us,(especially since the studio Laika doesn’t do sequels)

 

But enough nerd rambling, on with the story. This takes place 1 year after the movie. NOTE: Kubo and The Two Strings belongs to LAIKA studios and any characters/monsters from Japanese folklore belong to the Japanese culture. I only own O.C’s. Enjoy!

Chapter 1

 

A lone boy hurried through the forest, filling the trees with the sound of crunching leaves. He took a turn down another path, the sound of leaves crunching behind him told him his pursuers were close behind.

 

‘’Oh no, I gotta lose them.’’ He said to himself. As he kept running he at the same time scanned his surroundings, looking for any place he could hide that wasn’t revealed by the Moon’s light. Finally he saw a fork in the road, 2 separate paths and several large rocks bundles close together.

 

‘’That should do it’’. He immediately ducked under the rocks, flattening his body as much as he could into the dirt. Two figures came to the fork, putting their hands on their knees while panting. After a few seconds they straightened up and scanned the strees and bushes.

 

While his lungs begged for big gulps of breath, the boy could only take in small whiffs through his nose so as to not give away his position. 

 

‘’Where is the brat?’’ One of the men said looking at cluster of bushes. He was tall, with a slim but still muscular build and wore a simple yellow peasants tunic with pants. His hair came down to his cheeks. The other was older and shorter, with a more broad build, his hair in a bun and his outfit the same as his companions, but his tunic had the sleeves torn off.

 

‘’I don’t know, but for a runt he’s fast.’’ The boy still hiding recoiled at the word runt. Why did people have to keep calling him that?

 

‘’Well there’s two paths here. That one leads to a village’’ The short man said pointing to the left path. The boy perked up at this. He now knew where to go.

 

‘’Perhaps we should split up, cover more ground since the brat could’ve gone either way.’’ The tall man said.

‘’You’re probably right.’’ The other replied. The boy cursed to himself, trying to think of what to do. Looking down at his hands, he saw they were on top of some pebbles, and that gave him an idea.

 

While both men had their backs turned, he grabbed a handful and threw them in a the direction of the right side path. The two men’s eye’s shot over to that path.

 

‘’There’s the brat! Get him!’’ The two men raced down the path further into the woods. Once they were gone, the boy sighed and got up, and hurriedly walked down the left, a feeling of relief washing over him. But he didn’t dare let his guard down.

 

It was a cold night, and the boy shivered, hugging himself as the wind blew through the trees. Slinging his bag onto his other shoulder, he looked ahead and saw the path lead to a river. 

 

‘’Finally something goes right,’’ The boy thought to himself as he went over to the water. Kneeling on both knees he cupped his hands, reached down and scooped up the cool liquid. He sipped slowly, savoring the numbing feeling the water had on his throat which was burned from running.

 

After taking another drink, he stood up and saw that the path led to a circle of dirt by the river. Going down the path, he saw that in the circle were several stone slabs, with some near the trees around the center ones. ‘’If this is here, a village must be closeby.’’ He then got up and headed over.

 

 

 

Kubo was kneeling at his parents grave, his hands pressed together. ‘’And Kameyo said that was her favorite part of the story too. But that’s not all’’. He said sheepishly, ‘’Grandfather had to make a new ointment, because I was in a little accident. Let’s just say that papercuts are more painful in certain places than others. It’s getting late, Grandfather will be expecting me. I love you both.’’ He stood up, bowed, and then picked up his shamisen.

 

As he began walking towards the path back to the village, he heard a twig snap behind him and turned around. A few feet behind him was a boy about his age, his hair was short, he wore a peasant tunic and pants, but it was dirty and had some tears. Startled, Kubo grabbed his shamisen and pick but the other boy put his bands up, ‘’No wait please, I mean you know harm.’’

Kubo, relaxing slightly hesitantly slung the instrument back over his shoulder. ‘’You startled me.’’

‘’I’m sorry. I’m just cold, tired.’’ The boy’s stomach growled. ‘’And hungry. Is there a village nearby?’’ Kubo nodded. ‘’You don’t look well. Perhaps it would be best if you stayed with me for the night. I’m sure Grandfather wouldn’t mind.’’

The boy perked up at this. ‘’Really? I don’t want to be any trouble.’’

Kubo smiled. ‘’You won’t been hopefully.’’ The two boys chuckled and headed down the path towards town.

‘’What is your name?’’ Kubo asked.

‘’Daisuke. Yours?’’  
‘’Kubo.’’

That’s when Daisuke noticed the eyepatch Kubo was wearing. ‘’What happened to your eye, if you don’t mind me asking.’’

Kubo seemed a bit surprised by the question, and for a moment Daisuke thought maybe he picked an insensitive topic. 

‘’I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to-’’

 

‘’It’s ok.’’ Kubo said. It’s a long story. I wear this because long ago I lost my eye. But I can tell you that it really is the least of it...’’

EDIT: Hope you guys enjoyed this. Feel free to comment:)


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! So I hope with the first chapter you enjoyed the taste because now this is where the fun begins! And feel free to let me know what you guys think in the comments, and I’ll even accept story requests. But lets get on with this.

NOTE: Kubo And The Two Strings belongs to LAIKA, I only own O.C’s. Enjoy!

 

Chapter 2

 

I shivered, my teeth chattering as I followed the boy, ‘’Kubo’’ up the path to the Torii gate. We bowed and then walked through it, finally entering the village. The streets were empty and it was dark except for a few lit street lanterns. 

 

We kept walking, and as we did I couldn’t help but take some glances at Kubo’s eyepatch. When I had asked him, he told me that losing his eye really was the least of it, but didn’t continue after. I understood, knowing that whatever event caused him the loss of an eye was too personal to share with someone he bumped into in the woods at night.

 

As we made it across the bridge that led to the rice fields, I decided to break the awkward silence between us. ‘’I see you have a shamisen. You like to play?’’

Kubo turned to me and smiled slightly, ‘’I don’t just play it, I use it to tell stories.’’

 

‘’Really? So you play the music as you’re telling the story?’’

 

‘’It’s even better than that.’’ He stopped walking and pulled out 2 sheets of paper, one reddish-orange and the other black. He took the shamisen in his hands, took out a bachi and started playing. Immediately the reddish-orange paper took the form of a samurai, sword and all and the black paper a spider-like monster.

I watched in amazement as the two origami creations battled each other to Kubo’s music. The blows of the paper samurai’s sword and bites of the creature’s jaws were perfectly synchronized with the shamisen’s tune. Finally the paper samurai thrust his sword into the creature, and it fell limp.

Kubo stopped playing and the two origami unfolded back into flat sheets. He put them back into his bag and looked up at me eagerly. ‘’So what do you think?’’

 

I was at a lost for words at the moment, but eventually I spoke up. ‘’That was amazing!’’ I exclaimed not containing my excitement. ‘’I mean the magic, and the music. Don’t take this the wrong way, but what are you exactly? Are you a hanshin?’’

 

Kubo’s smile disappeared and he looked down at the ground for a second. ‘’Not that there’s anything wrong with that, it’s just not everyday you meet someone with magical powers.’’

 

‘’I understand.’’ He replied. ‘’Almost everyday I go down and tell these stories in the marketplace. Everyone loves them.’’

 

I nodded, looking down at the ground myself. ‘’Seems like Kubo is pretty popular in his village. I wonder what that must be like...’’

 

‘’What’s wrong?’’ He asked me. I looked at him, and sighed.’’Well, let’s just say that unlike you, I’m not too well liked where I’m from. People don’t think I’m good for much. It’s the reason I left. ‘’It’s only half the truth, but I can’t tell him, not yet at least.’’

 

‘’Do you have any family?’’

 

‘’Well yes, but it’s complicated. I just needed to get away, to leave those memories behind and create some good ones for a change, and find a friend, because I’ve never had a true one before.’’

 

I felt a hand on my shoulder and Kubo looked at me with a sympathetic look. ‘’I understand the feeling. And if you didn’t have a friend before, you do now.’’

Kubo’s POV

 

Finally me and Daisuke made it to my cave, where Grandfather kneeled over a pot of bubbling liquid. ‘’There you are Kubo, I was becoming a bit worried.’’

 

‘’Sorry Grandfather.’’ I said bowing. I watched Daisuke do the same. That’s when Grandfather seemed to notice him. ‘’Who is this Kubo?’’

 

‘’Grandfather, this is Daisuke. I met him while I was in the cemetery. Would it be okay if he stayed with us for the night?’’

 

Grandfather smiled, ‘’Why certainly! Come, come the stew is almost ready.’’ I walked in pulled out a mat to sit on. I sat down and then gestured for Daisuke to do the same.

 

He hesitantly did so, looking timid. ‘’Hey it’s okay. ‘’ I said. ‘’I’ll look out for you while you’re here in the village, I promise. That ‘s what friends are for.’’

 

Daisuke, moving his hair from his forehead smiled. ‘’Thank you Kubo.’’ Grandfather then handed us two bowls of beef stew, the smell filling our nostrils. As we sat and ate, I was glad to see Daisuke seemed to get more comfortable as he and Grandfather talked about the stars.

‘’Well Mother, Father it looks like someone needs some new memories,’’ I thought to myself, ‘’And trust me, I’ll be with him all the way.’’

 

 

Unbeknowst to Kubo, a dark figure had been watching him and Daisuke as they left the cemetery. It had followed them, all the way until they got to the mountain. When they went up the figure remained hidden in the rice fields.

 

‘’Oh Kubo.’’ The figure thought to itself, ‘’You let another worthless mortal into your life. No matter, for soon you will see that you cannot deny the power of the night forever. Enjoy this night, for tomorrow a storm is coming…

 

And the Moon King’s return will really be the least of it...


End file.
